Fresh Pair of Eyes
by Attheedgeoftomorrow
Summary: Slight A/U.  what happens when Casey, Derek, a black out and a bottle of tequila are mixed together? When the power comes back these two will be seeing each other with a fresh pair of eyes. one shot.


**A/N: This is my first story I've written so be kind. This idea came about when I was trying to a scene for my playwriting class and I kept coming up with this and it works much better as a story then a play scene.**

I don't own LWD but Michael Seater went to the same high school as mu cousin...kinda cool eh. (Yes I am Canadian)

Casey was sitting on the couch with her laptop open and music playing. He could hear it from the top of the stairs.

"God what is that junk" he said as he came barrelling down the stairs with his leather jacket on and keys in hand.

Before looking up she answered "It's not junk it's relaxing." Looking up she noticed she was getting ready to leave "Where the hell do you think you're going"

"Um out. It's what people who have a life do"

"You can't go out there is a massive thunderstorm out there."

"It's just a little rain. Nothing will stop this party...its going to be legendary."

Just as he finished saying that there was a bright flash of light and then a loud crack of thunder. And then with a flicker of the lights it went dark.

"Well" came the voice from the dark "a black out might just" and she laughed to herself.

She got up from the couch, using her cell phone as a light source, looking for the candles and matches. He took her spot on the couch in a humph.

"This sucks I was really looking forward to this party"

"You look forward to every party cuz it's a chance for you to get laid" she called from the kitchen still searching for the matches.

"You think you now me so well" snared back at her, not that he could see her, "but I'm not the guy everyone thinks me to be."

She didn't answer him but retuned with the candles and matches. He helped her light them and in an instance they were visible to each other in the flickering candle light. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes but the both jumped when the phone rang. She got up to answer it.

"Hello?...Hi mom...yes we're fine...yeah he's here...yeah that probably is for the best it's really bad out there...ok see you soon" with that he heard the click of the phone and she informed him that they heard about the black out on the news and decided that they would stay in Toronto and not bother coming back in this weather. She placed herself back on the couch next to him and began to think about what he had said right before the phone rang.

"What do you mean you're not the guy everyone thinks you are?"

"I mean everyone sees the hockey-playing-girl-chasing- lazy-doesn't care about school dude but that's not who I am. I just ask that way because that's what everyone expects of me so I let them have it. If they think that's who I am so be it."

She paused for a moment before she said something "And I'm not the keener everyone thinks me to be. I have an idea" He rolled his eyes as she stood up and ran up stairs. She came back a moment later and darted to the kitchen. "So you're not the guy I think you are and I'm not the girl you think I am, so let's find out who each other really is."

"Oh and how do you plan on doing that? Lame ass truth or dare? What are we 12?"

"I was thinking a more grown up version of that" she emerged from the kitchen and from what he could make out from the shadows she had something under her arm and was carrying a tray. She put it down on the coffee table and he learned in to examine what she had brought. "We are going to play never have I ever with a hint of the question game."

He picked up the bottle and moved it closer to the candle so he could read it "Tequila! You've got to be kidding me. Why does a keener like you have a bottle of tequila stashed in her room?"

"Like I said I'm not the keener I make out to me" he caught a look in her eye that said he was about to have his opinion of her changed in an instance, an opinion that was formed nearly four years ago. "Ok so here's how it's going to work, who every starts will say never have I ever and if the other has they drink..."

"I've played never have I ever before Case, I know how it works"

"We're switching it up a bit to make it more interesting. As I was saying if you have to you have to explain the situation in which it happened. If you haven't then they get to ask a question...any question and the other person has to answer. I assume you know how to drink tequila?"

Yes Derek was about to have his opinion of Casey completely altered.

"I know how to shoot tequila. I'll start" He had to think for a minute because he didn't want to get into too much detail too quickly because he wanted to know what she had up her sleeve. "Never have I ever skipped school" they both took their shot and before Derek had the lime in his mouth, Casey was done and about to tell her story.

"My last day at my school in Toronto, I didn't want to move here so I skipped school and hung out by the lake all day with my boyfriend at the time."

"I don't think I need to tell any story here...you've seen me skip school" that was true enough and she didn't push for an explanation so she just poured the next set of shots.

She took her time with this, she wanted to make sure it was something they both had done so they could get a bit of a buzz going before the life altering ones "ok never have I ever gone streaking" she looked up and saw Derek hesitating with his glass but as soon as he saw her lick the salt from her hand, he went for it.

Derek finished first this time "Hockey training camp last summer, dare from the outgoing captain. Some sort of rite of passage"

"When I went to Max's cottage last summer with him and a bunch of our friends; they bet me 20 bucks that I wouldn't. Easiest 20 I ever made. Best part is only Max remembered it the next day so those guys don't even remembered seeing me naked." She laughed as she said it and Derek suddenly became jealous that Max had seen her naked and yet he has lived with her for four years and hasn't. He shook his head to snap himself out of it and thought it must be the tequila talking.

"Ok never have I ever smoked pot" yesterday he was sure she wouldn't have drank to this but now he wasn't. He began to lift his salt covered hand to his move when he noticed Casey doing the same. She was right, he really was finding out things he never thought he would know about his step-sister. "Again I don't think I need to explain this one. You've seen me do it at parties."

"Yes there is no explanation necessary from you on that. But I bet you're wanting mine." He nodded "well it's really quite boring actually. First weekend I went back to Toronto after we moved in, I went to a party with friends from school and stuff and didn't want to be left out. And still do when we go to parties."

She thought it was about time to get him a head in the shot count so she took an extra moment before saying "never have I ever hooked up in the back seat of a car" she waited for him to take a shot but he didn't.

"Sorry never hooked up in the back seat of a car, not my style. And by your rules that means I get to ask you anything and you have to answer. Let's see; what was your first impression of me?"

She paused for a moment, took the shot that was in front of her before giving her answer " I thought you we're so hot and was pissed to find out that soon we would become part of the same family cuz that meant I would have to stop mentally undressing you." She took another shot as he stared in aww. This night had not gone the way he planned. "Okay your turn." She said as if it was his turn in Monopoly.

Derek took a shot while thinking about what he would try and get her to admit. "Never have I ever lied to my parents about doing drugs" Derek took the shot but Casey didn't, which confused him. "What you're telling me that Nora knows you smoke up?"

"Yep. That's why she trusts me so much because she knows that if I get in any real trouble with anything I know I can go to her. Okay question I have wonder about the great Derek Venturi." He didn't like where this was going. "What's your number?"

"My number?"

"You know your number of girls you've slept with and made out with?" she took another shot waiting to hear the number. He also took a shot because off all the questions to be asked this was the one he couldn't bear to tell the truth about.

"Well I've made out with 20 girls and slept with ..." He needed a bit more liquid courage before he could answer that next part. He downed two more before answering "I have slept with none of them. I'm a virgin Casey."

Casey opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Instead she poured and another shot and downed that before she could speak. "You Derek Venturi are a virgin? You the guy that goes out every weekend, the school hottie, the guy who all the girls want to sleep with has never had sex?"

"Yes" was all he managed to get out before take another shot. She stood up to pace at the news she had just received but the tequila reached he head and she stat back down. Derek didn't know what to say, he just had to wait until she had processed what he had just said so he just sat there. After what had seemed like forever he blurted "Please say something you have never been quite this long and its freaking me out!"

"How is it that I have had sex but you haven't?" Now Derek was the one in shock because he thought Casey was a virgin as well

"Wait you're not a virgin? When did that happen? Oh god please don't tell me Sam. If my best friend had sex with you I am going to kill him." Now Derek was the one standing pacing.

"You can relax Derek I didn't sleep with your best friend. It was with my boyfriend in Toronto the first time mom spent the weekend here. And I slept with Max and Truman." Derek sat back down and poured two more shots and they each took one.

"So you're telling me that the whole time I have known you, you've hit home plate?"

"Yeah and your telling me that the whole time I've known you, you haven't been. Why?" she looked at the bottle and noticed that they were nearing the end.

"It's not that I never had the chance. At first I got into the mindset that the first time is inevitable, which makes it predicable, which makes it boring and then when I got over that I met you that changed why." She looked confused but he went on "Because when I met you I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and I would sleep with any girl who wasn't as gorgeous as you. So far I haven't met anyone who fits the bill."

They sat there in the flicker of the candles for a minute before Casey got a really bad idea. She moved closer to Derek so he could see her. She poured a single shot and said "Never have I ever taken a body shot of my step-sister"

Derek saw her put the salt on her neck then the shot glass between her breasts and picked up the lime. She tilted her neck closer to Derek and he licked her neck, stopping to kiss it along her collarbone until he made his way to where the shot glass rested between her breasts, that until now he never realized just how large the were, pulled the shot glass up in his mouth and tilted it back down his throat. Looking for the lime, Casey then opened her mouth to ravelling its where abuts. Derek crashed his lips on to hers. She pushed the lime from her mouth to his. He wasn't sure of how he did it but he bit the lime and then broke the kiss and spit it to the floor. He returned his lips to hers, sliding closer to her on the couch. He placed his hands on the small of her back and pulled her the rest of the way to him while Casey's were moving through his hair.

There was a battle of dominance but he could not complete with Casey's tongue wrestling ability. Until tonight he would have thought otherwise. She moved her hands from his hair to under his shirt. She moved her hands over his toned abs and pulled the shirt over his head. He followed suit by pulling of her tank top. Casey pushed Derek down on the couch and moved on top of him. He took this opportunity to unhook her bra while she unbuttoned his jeans. He lifted his hips to help get them off. He reached forward and put his thumbs in the waist band of her yoga pants. In one quick motion the hit the floor along with the rest of their clothes.

They were both left in their underwear when Casey reached he hand down Derek's boxers and began pumping his already hard dick. He moved his mouth to her breast and began licking them. He then moved up to her neck and his hand had taken its spot.

Casey moaned and said "Derek... I need you in me... do you have a condom?" she said between breaths.

"In my wallet in my pants on the floor." He said between kisses.

She laughed to herself before asking "are you sure you want me to deflower you?" all he could do was nod. She got up off to look for his pants when he came up behind her and put his hand between her legs and slowly moved it up ward until he reached the top of her thong and pulled it down. He moved his fingers to the one place he had been ignoring because he wasn't quite sure what to do. Casey found the wallet just as he reached his finger into her. She buckled her knees and grabbed the back of Derek's neck as she became over powered by the heat running through her body.

Derek continued to get her ready for his hardness as he kissed her neck "Fuck Derek. I need you now." With that Casey pushed Derek to the couch and yanked off his boxers. She handed him the condom and faster than he had ever moved in his life Derek had it on. "I assume you have watched enough pornos to know what to do." She said with a smirk.

"I think I can figure it out princess" with the remark she mounted him and began to ride him. Derek thrusted into her while watching her boobs bounce up and down. She leaned forward and began to kiss him while continuing to thrust up and down. Derek warped his hands around her back and in one quick motion rolled her over so Casey was now on her back. He quickened his pace and he heard Casey gasp "harder...faster" he obeyed and quickened his pace. He found a steady rhythm that he assumed Casey was enjoying based on her moans of pleasure. "Casey... I'm cumming" he breathed a moment later "one... more" was all she could mange and with that the both reach their peaked within seconds and Derek collapsed on to the girl who had taken his virginity. He could feel her heart beat under his as they both lay there drenched is sweat.

After a minute of catching her breath, Casey looked up at Derek and said "Bet that's not how you pictured losing your virginity?"

He looked down at her and said "actually in a weird way it was. This has been one hell of a night. I didn't bet it would end up like this. Who would have guessed that keener Casey would know more about sex then the great Venturi?"

"I guess a black out, a bottle of tequila, and never have I ever is all it takes to see someone with a fresh pair of eyes."

She wormed her way of the couch as he said "I guess so. Where are you going?" he asked as he noticed Casey heading for the stairs.

She answered with a look that sent shivers down his spine "Shower. Care to join me?" with that he was bolting up the stair as fast and he had come running down them earlier that night.


End file.
